Unexpected Partner
by mardel
Summary: Alex and Bobby have to work a case together without Darien
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected  
by mardel  
  
I just borrowed them for the story. A non traditional paring but inspired by a few  
small moments in several season two episodes and observed or imagined chemistry.  
If you really must know before you read the story.............. it's Alex and Bobby.  
  
Ever since I read the last two chat's, the one with Brady and the one with Vince and Paul  
this idea has been swirling in my head.   
  
  
Alex sighed and pulled her car into the parking lot beside the agency. She was still  
dreading the assignments the Official found for her. He sometimes teamed her with  
Fawkes and Hobbes. But more often she was sent on a mission on her own and  
occasionally with one of the other agents.   
  
She was beginning to look forward to being teamed with Fawkes and Hobbes.   
Darien never let the mood get to serious, and Bobby's sense of humor was off  
beat but he'd kind of grown on her.   
  
She parked her car, and strolled inside. She went straight to the Official's office.  
She preferred to be the first one there, so she had her choice of seats. She was  
surprised to find Hobbes already seated.   
"Hobbes, where is your sidekick?"   
  
"Monroe, Fawkes isn't in on this case. The Keeper needs to run some tests on him."  
Bobby nodded to her.   
  
"I see, then they must expect this to be a short case or he'll be joining us after she's  
done with him." Alex threw out, then took the other seat the one near the windows.  
The seat she preferred.   
  
"Hobbes, Monroe this is a picture of the man you will being following. He'd suspected  
of espionage against our government. We want you to keep a close watch on him for  
the next three days. If possible obtain evidence to help bring charges against him."   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
"Three days, just the two of us, we'll need relieved at some point." Alex said.  
  
"No, just the two of you, all the other agents have their own assignments."  
He sounded more gruff than usual.   
  
Alex exchanged looks with Hobbes, and he shrugged. He was used to having to pull  
extra duty, especially since Fawkes had arrived. At least with Monroe he wouldn't  
have to worry about her getting her head shot off. She knew how to take care of  
her self when the crap broke out.  
  
"You're dismissed." The Official gestured towards the door. Eberts rushed over   
and opened it for them.   
  
"Eberts I don't wish to be disturbed for the next hour."   
  
"Yes, Sir." He followed agents Monroe and Hobbes out of the office.   
  
"What's with the chief there Eberts? Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed  
this morning?" Bobby asked.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't know. Perhaps it's the over abundance of cases we seem to have  
at the moment." Eberts shook his head.   
  
"Is that why we don't get relieved, there aren't enough agents for the number of cases  
the Agency has to clear this month?" Alex placed a hand on Eberts arm so he would  
turn and face her.   
  
"We do seem to have more cases than agents to handle them." Eberts replied.  
  
"Great, just what I needed to hear." Alex complained and turned back towards her  
office.   
  
"I've got the surveillance equipment already, if you want to meet me at the van  
in a few minutes." Bobby was trying to be easy to get along with.   
  
"Help me out here Hobbes, I have some stuff in my office that might just come  
in handy with this case."   
  
"Ok, lead the way." Bobby knew Alex had access to more high tech equipment  
than the Agency usually did. He was willing to take advantage of being partnered  
with her.   
  
Once in her office she handed him a lap top computer and a case containing the  
latest thing in listening devices.   
"Nice, Monroe you do have all the right contacts, when it comes to hardware."   
Bobby told her.   
  
"Thanks, I'll bring the other stuff with me and meet you down there in ten, Ok?"  
  
"Fine." Bobby carried the stuff out to the van.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So how are we going to locate this guy, the file doesn't have much information."  
Alex asked her new partner.  
  
"I have a lead, if that doesn't pan out. I'll take any suggestions you have."   
Bobby was driving towards the waterfront.   
  
They managed to locate Grant and set up surveillance on him. But he was using   
a cell phone from a large office complex and zeroing in on his conversation and only  
his conversation was proving difficult.   
  
Alex usually had no trouble working the small computer that controlled the metabolic  
mic, but she just didn't seem to have the touch needed to hold it on their target.  
  
"Mind if I give it a try?" Bobby wasn't finding fault with her abilities, he just thought  
if she took a break she might be able to get it after he gave it a try.   
He worked on the keyboard for a few minutes and the man they were attempting to  
listen in on came in loud and clear.   
  
"Good work, now maybe we can figure out what he's planning." Alex touched   
Bobby on the shoulder when he zeroed it in perfectly.   
  
"Thanks, now relax this is going to be along day." Those were words he didn't often  
have to give Darien. Darien was always telling him to calm down.  
  
Alex had only touched his shoulder for three seconds, but she'd noticed something.  
She'd noticed substance under her hand. Bobby was solid, like a rock, she'd  
never considered him physically. Other than to tease him about his lack of height   
a few times in the beginning of their working relationship. Fawkes was the physically  
imposing member of the duo, sure he was tall but he was put together real nice.   
Those long body parts were sculpted to perfection. Anyone would notice. Alex  
had noticed, it had irritated her for weeks. She was concerned with only one thing  
back then, finding her son. So she shouldn't have been noticing details like the  
great build of her hot young hunk of a partner.   
  
But if she thought about Hobbes, that is considered that he was a master in Ha Keto  
that he'd been an agent now for over fifteen years. If made sense that he had to  
be in top shape. She'd just never noticed before that he was strong. She'd seen  
him carrying his partner across a dark field on one mission. Carried in his arms  
in front like a parent carried a child. That took serious upper body strength, especially  
if the person being carried was heavier than the one doing the carrying.   
She'd been covering Darien's escape when he'd gone down. Bobby was the only  
change he'd had that night of making it out in one piece.  
  
She studied him from her vantage behind him. Bobby did have nice wide shoulders.  
He'd removed his suit jacket when she was fiddling with the equipment, it was hot   
in the empty office they'd set up their post in. He was wearing a blue polo shirt   
that revealed, if she stopped to notice, well muscled forearms, and wide strong hands.  
There was also a nice V shape to his upper body, his shoulders considerably broader  
than his trim waist. Alex lifted an eye brow at this discovery. Damn, Bobby you've  
been hiding all this under those out dated suits?   
  
Bobby knew Alex was standing behind him, but he didn't feel her eyes on him at  
first. But his six sense was telling him now. She was studying him, the question   
was why?   
  
"Something wrong back there?" Bobby continued to monitor their man.  
  
"No, no nothing is wrong. I was just noticing... um you're carrying a new weapon  
aren't you?" Alex chickened out from complementing him. He might take it the  
wrong way and think she was interested in him.  
  
Bobby relaxed, he'd thought she was up to something.   
He checked on Grant then turned to face her. " It's a Glock 9 mm, just got it a few  
months ago." He upholstered his side arm and checking to make sure the safety was  
locked handed it to her. Alex accepted his automatic, their hands touching in the  
transfer. His hand was very warm, masculine. Her heart did a flip flop in her chest  
at the contact. She didn't know what had come over her. She was reacting to him  
like a school girl with her first crush.   
  
"This is a nice weapon, how is it in the reliability department."   
  
"Ninety eight percent, that's higher than my forty five auto." Bobby told her.  
  
"You'll have to let me shoot it sometime on the range." She handed it back to him.  
Her hand touched his again during the transfer, she swallowed and couldn't look  
at him for a few seconds. She was afraid her racing heart beat would give her   
away. She knew she felt flushed.   
  
Bobby noticed the change in Alex's demeanor. He just didn't understand what  
was causing it. He had no inkling is was him.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"We've been sitting on this guy for four hours, I'm going to go for some food  
what would you like?" Bobby asked as he stood up from the computer terminal  
and stretched.   
  
Alex stared, when he closed his eyes and reached his arms out to the side, flexing  
tired muscles she just stared. How was it possible to have worked in such close  
quarters with a person and not notice he was so well put together. Bobby's arms  
rippled as he stretched. Even his shirt didn't hide the details of his build, she could  
see the clinging material revealed more than it hide.   
  
"Alex, did you hear me? What do you want for lunch?" Bobby hadn't been facing  
her until she didn't answer. Now he was looking in her direction, worried she wasn't  
mouthing off at him per her usual grumpy self.   
  
"Ah, chicken anything with chicken in it. And I'd appreciate another bottle of  
water." She blinked and focused on his face, instead of his body.   
  
"Are you alright you look a little flushed?" Bobby studied her face, man he'd thought  
working with her would be a nice change for a few days, he wouldn't have to keep  
a close watch on her like he had to with Darien. Now he wasn't so sure, and he didn't  
know her well enough to be sure when she was in some kind of trouble.   
  
Alex stood up and took his place behind the computer terminal. "Yeah, I'm fine it's  
just hot in here." She lied.   
  
"Ok, anything else water and chicken. How about gum or something?"  
  
"No, that's all I need. Thanks," she pretended to be studying the suspect, putting  
the ear phones on again.   
  
Bobby shook his head and grabbed up his jacket, he had to wear it in public to  
hide his sidearm.   
  
God Monroe get hold of yourself. It's not like you haven't worked with good   
looking men before, attractive men, well built men. Damn she couldn't  
even stop trying to describe him to herself, she really needed to get a grip.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
part two  
  
Bobby strolled out to the van then noticed just down the block a familiar red logo  
a Chic-fil-a place. What they hell, she wanted chicken he wasn't that choosey and  
their food was pretty good. He walked down and picked up two meals, and being  
California they sold bottles of water just about every where he got a couple of  
bottles of water and himself more coffee.   
  
Alex and pacing while keeping Grant under surveillance, she was talking to herself.  
"You've got to pull it together. This is ridiculous, it's just Hobbes. Yeah he's  
been hiding that build, sure he's a nice guy. But this isn't the time or the place."  
  
Bobby came back more quickly than she'd expected.   
"Hey, I found a place real close by that had what you wanted." He opened the door   
after doing the secret knock to let her know it was him.   
"I got you the meal deal, figured you might like a vegetable to go with."   
He put down the bags, and then the water.   
  
"Thanks Hobbes, I'm hungry now that I can smell the food."  
  
"You're welcome, dig in." He was opening his bag and pulled out the sandwich  
and the little thing of cole slaw.   
  
Alex found a eight pack of chicken nuggets, and a little thing of cole slaw.   
She'd never had food from this place so she was hesitant to take her first  
bite.   
  
Bobby noticed, "It's good, better than Mac's chicken."   
  
Alex ate one of the chicken nuggets, they were tender and tasty.   
"This is pretty good." She agreed with him.   
  
Bobby nodded, and continued to eat. He wasn't sure what a safe topic was  
with Monroe so he was just keeping quiet.   
  
Alex managed to keep her mind off on their work for the next few hours.   
Then Grant went out and they had to follow him in the van again.   
  
"Hobbes if you stay this far behind him we're going to lose him if he makes  
a quick exit."   
  
"No, I've tailed guys harder to keep track of then Grant, I've got it."   
  
Alex was about to disagree with him, when he quickly changed lanes and moved  
up with the suspect as he made his way down the exit ramp.   
It was a swiftly executed maneuver, but not obvious it just looked like he'd almost  
missed his exit.   
"Did you hear him making any plans to meet up with someone?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No, if this is a meet, it was set up before we started watching him."   
  
Bobby continued to follow Grant but he was going to his dentist.   
"Do you think his contact is meeting him there?" Alex wondered.  
  
"I don't know but the only way we're going to find out is one of us go in."   
  
"I'll go, you might put a tracking bug on his car while I'm inside."   
  
Bobby nodded and dug one out of the bag Alex had brought along from her office.  
  
He checked it's reception and then moved out of the van, he acted casual, walking  
through the parking lot, he dropped his keys when he was beside Grant's car and  
quickly put the bug into place. Then picked his keys and continued to the building.  
He only stayed in side a minute then returned to the van. 


	2. chap 2 and final

Unexpected   
final  
by mardel  
  
If anyone is reading this besides Suz and Joyce the ending may surprise you.  
R rating from here on out.   
  
The third day they were following Grant things got even more tense.   
He was visiting the part of town a guy went to when he was looking for some   
professional action. But he passed the heavily populated area and went to a   
hotel.   
"This might be it, he could be here to meet with his contact." Bobby hoped.  
  
They followed him and set up yet another room to watch him from. He   
wasn't alone long but the person who arrived wasn't his contact.   
  
Great Alex thought to herself, not only was she horny as hell for Bobby,  
now she had to listen to Grant getting laid while in the safe room with him.  
She was really hating her job at the moment.   
  
"I think it's safe to turn that off for awhile." Bobby looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"You know Hobbes we have some time to kill while he's busy. I'm thinking  
there are two ways we could go about this. We could go out or we could stay  
in." Alex said this last part, while staring into his eyes and moving to perch  
on the arm of his chair. She stroked a hand over his shoulders, behind his  
head and leaned into him.   
"You're playing me again Monroe, I know you are. It's not nice, what you're  
doing."   
"I'm serious Bobby, don't you want to get lucky?" She tugged on his ear lobe  
with her teeth and lowered her hand from his shoulder to stroke it over his  
hard chest. Bobby was beginning to breath faster, his body was responding to   
her advances, even if he wasn't sure.   
  
"A man like you, I'll bet you have a stable of ladies you choose from when  
you feel the urge."   
  
"Why would you say that?" Bobby shifted in his seat, her hand was still  
caressing his chest, her mouth kissing his jaw, nuzzling his ear.   
  
"You're a virile man I'm sure you have needs that just one woman can't  
satisfy." Alex continued with her persuasive tactics.   
  
Bobby liked what she was doing, but he didn't trust that she wasn't just toying  
with him. He grabbed her hand and stopped her from touching him.   
  
"Monroe I told you it's not nice to do this to a guy. I'm your partner, even if  
it's only for a few days."   
  
"I know, I want you, I'm not playing games." She let him keep her  
hand in his and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. She hoped that would  
convince him.   
He saw the kiss coming, he went along opening his mouth to her hot  
tongue pushing for entry. Alex wasn't rated five star for nothing, but   
he was skilled in the art of seduction himself. They kissed, their tongues  
stoking, and tasting. Alex was thrilled he was responding she might   
get him into bed yet. Bobby thought now was when she'd   
back off and tell him to keep his hands to himself, but if this was a joke  
she was taking it much father than he expected. Alex shifted  
from the arm of the chair to straddling his legs, then she was sitting facing  
him. "I want you go much, please let me." She moaned.   
He was convinced, he could feel her pulse racing, her eagerness was real.  
Alex straddled him and rocked over his body, she expected to find him   
aroused. Their kissing was becoming deeper, passion was evident   
Bobby's hands were moving over her back.  
Alex moaned again, and ground her groin into his. She was frustrated he wasn't  
hard for her.   
  
"You think I'm that easy?" Bobby growled.  
  
"I think you're that male." she rocked her hips hoping to stimulate him.  
Bobby was aroused, hugely aroused, but she wouldn't be able to feel him the way  
she was going about it. The type of underwear he wore tended to aim him downward  
his erection was stretched along his thigh, thick, hard and throbbing.   
He captured her hand and guided it to him.   
"Oh yes, that's more like it." she purred, stroking his hardness. Alex fondled  
him a moment then reached for his fly and opened his pants. She reached inside  
to bring his erection out, "Umm you are all man aren't you, let me ...."  
Alex's eyes grew wide as she revealed his impressive erection to view.   
"Oh, yes I need to have you even more now. Please let me."  
  
"Don't you want to move to the bed?" Bobby asked, he was ready, his heart  
pounding, his control ready to shatter.   
  
"I want to ride you," She lifted her skirt a little higher and grasped his cock in   
her hand, sliding down over his thickness she moaned. He was thick, long, hard.   
Bobby groaned as his cock was surrounded with her heat, his hands on her waist.   
His eyes closed.  
  
Alex eased down his hard length, "So good, you feel so good."   
She rocked over him, stimulated well, ready to climax almost at once.   
She moaned her pleasure, and stilled. She kissed him deeply as the waves crashed  
around her. Then she pulled off her shirt and freed her ample breasts, pulling open  
his shirt she rubbed her breasts over his hard muscled chest as she continued to  
ride his hardness.   
  
Bobby was in heaven, he'd never had a woman top him this way, but if felt great.  
His erection was going to last forever.  
Alex moaned deeply and arched her back as she achieved another orgasm.   
" God Hobbes you are so hard, feels perfect,"   
  
Bobby captured one nipple in his mouth as she continued to work over him.  
He licked and sucked as she rocked, he was nearly there now he was about  
to explode. He thrust his hips up into her and she cried out again. He followed  
behind her a few seconds later. His breathing fast and his pulse racing.   
Alex was collapsed on his chest, recovering from the wonderful orgasm.  
Bobby sighed, and stroked his hand over her bare back. He hoped she wasn't  
about to jump off of him and try to pretend it never happened. He liked  
Alex despite the way she had treated him when she arrived with the Agency.  
He'd wondered more than once what sex like her would be like, it had been  
nearly as wild as he expected.   
  
Alex was feeling really, really satisfied.He'd surprised her by allowing her to   
control their joining, but he'd reallysurprised her with his size. He was   
magnificently hung, and maintained his hardness much longer than most of her lovers.   
"Ulm that was great, thank you." she kissed him softly, then leaned back so  
she could look into his eyes.   
"My pleasure, you did most of the work."   
Alex glanced at the monitor and saw Grant was still busy with his hooker.  
She toyed with the idea of a second round. She was still mounted on him  
he was subsiding, but slowly.   
  
"Hobbes, do you have a steady lady friend, or is it more like I said?  
You have a stable of women to choose from?"   
"Neither."   
  
"You can't be serious, a man as virile as you has to need an outlet for his needs."   
  
"You applying for the job?" he was teasing, he knew Alex had just wanted a one  
time thing or maybe a few days but he didn't expect her to want him. That is  
him as in all of him, his crazy problems, his paranoid problems, his age.   
  
"I am if you are interested," she kissed him again, softly, letting him show her  
how he liked to be kissed.   
  
"Me interested, in you for my lover? Alex even I'm not that gullible."   
She looked into his eyes again, it was weird to be arguing with him while still  
semi joined with him. She moved off of him, and knelt beside his chair. Looking  
up into his dark eyes. Bobby put his pants back in order and zipped up.   
  
"Hobbes why do you think I'm kidding?"   
  
"Alex you're what twenty nine, thirty. Why would you want to hook up with me  
on anything like a permanent basis?"   
  
"Why, you need reasons." she stood up and grabbed her shirt off the bed and pulled  
it back on, then tugged her skirt back in to place.   
She grabbed his hand, come here a second. She pulled him to stand in front of the   
mirror. "Tell me what you see."   
  
"A middle aged, worn out government agent and a beautiful young woman."  
  
"No, see you're already wrong. You're only forty for one thing Hobbes, I'll be  
thirty in a few weeks. I'll tell you what I see, I see a man that never gives up.  
A man who's strong, loyal, dependable, brave, a man who's caring, gentle  
and by the way built real nice. You've been hiding all of this from the world  
Hobbes." Alex opened his shirt and pulled it and his jacket off. She stood  
behind him and smoothed her hands over the breadth of his shoulders then  
down his arms and up his tight abs to the hard rise of his chest.   
Bobby stared at her in the mirror, did she really think of him this way?  
  
"You'll excuse me if I doubt your sincerity, after the way you treated us when  
you first joined the Agency."   
  
"I know I was a bitch, but I didn't want to get close to you guys. I'd already been  
hurt enough by losing my son. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve to be treated that way."  
She dropped her hand from his body, placed one last kiss on his back at the base  
of his neck.   
  
"I might believe you if you'd call me by my name once in a while."   
  
"What you like Bobby? It has always sounded so unlike you to me, Bobby is a   
little boy with a red wagon and a puppy."   
  
"Robert then." He suggested.   
  
"Can't do it, I had a really mean Uncle with that name, I can't get past the   
connection. Do you have a nick name you like?"   
  
"Not really," He shook his head and began to finish dressing.   
  
"I can't say I love you, I like you. You're a very attractive man and I'd like to  
continue this between us. But if you're telling me you aren't interested I guess  
I'll have to accept it." She watched him finish buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Alex I am interested, but I don't do casual. You should already know that about  
me. The thing that put me into the tail spin and eventually caused my dismissal from  
the Bureau was caused by my wife leaving me."   
  
"I didn't know that. I just knew you had a breakdown."   
  
"I thought you knew everything about your co-workers?" Bobby reminded her of something  
she'd said when she'd first arrived.  
  
"That was a bluff, but it worked at the time."   
  
"I'm not looking for hearts and flowers Hobbes."  
  
"You're saying you don't do romance?" He grinned.   
  
"I don't have time for romance." Alex checked on their suspect again.  
  
Bobby nodded. "So what do you want from me?"   
  
"I'd like to continue seeing you regularly, even after this case.  
But no strings, no emotional endangerments."   
  
"You picked the wrong guy, most men would jump at that offer. I'm not  
most men."   
  
"I know you're not that's part of the attraction." Alex sighed.   
"So you're telling me it's not possible?'   
  
"I already like you, it's a short trip from there to caring, and more in my world.  
I'm not built to just be your sex partner, I fall to easy. Not to mention that I don't  
usually fish of the company pier." Bobby explained.  
  
"I understand, I won't pretend I'm not disappointed." She sighed and took her  
seat near the monitor.   
  
Grant paid off his bed partner and drove home. Alex and Bobby had to follow him,  
but he made a stop on the way, that set of warning bells in Bobby's mind.   
" I think he just picked up a message."   
  
"You think his contact was at the gas station?" Alex questioned.  
  
"It had to be, we've been on him for three days and it's the only stop he's made  
that sent off my radar." Bobby told her.   
  
"We need Fawkes to do some recon for us." Alex said. Thinking it would make this  
mission end quicker, and put her out of her misery.   
  
"I can give him a call but I don't know if he's done being a lab rat." Bobby put the   
call into his Partner.   
  
"Hey, buddy how's it going?"  
  
"Hobbes, Hey, not as bad as I thought, She's pretty much done with me. Want   
to meet me somewhere for some food?" Darien was still in the Keep but Claire  
had just taken the final sample of his blood.   
  
"We can do that, but I need to ask a favor first can you work?"   
  
"Yeah, sure what do you need?"   
  
"A quick recon of our subjects place. See if you can find the evidence we've been unable  
to locate." Bobby explained.   
  
"We, oh yeah right they teamed you with Monroe didn't they? How's that working?"  
Darien was teasing Bobby now, he knew Bobby preferred to work alone or with him.  
  
"So far no problems. Can you meet us over by Forest Park. I'll take you to the house."  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there in a few." Darien closed his cell phone. " You're done  
with me right Claire?"  
  
  
"Yes, but I still need to see you tomorrow for one more thing." She looked up.  
  
"Right, see you later." Darien was off the table and pulling on his jacket.   
  
"Hey guys you need a little help?" Darien poked his head into the van.  
  
"Yeah, climb in." Alex moved out of her seat and offered it to Darien.  
  
He looked surprised, but climbed inside.   
  
"We need you to so see through and check this guys place out. He just got  
back and I think he's picked up documents or disks or something."   
  
"Ok, I'll be back." Darien covered himself with quicksilver and exited the  
van.   
  
He was back sooner than either of them expected. "Ah, guys I found all kinds of  
evidence, but I also found your guy. He's dead."   
  
"Dead how could you tell?"   
  
"I don't know he didn't have an obvious wound or anything, but he didn't go easy."  
Darien shivered.   
  
"His contact must have suspected he was dirty, took him out. It wouldn't be the first time."  
Bobby spoke up. "I guess we'd better check it out and then call it in."  
  
Alex and he spent the next several hours bagging evidence and writing up a report.  
The Official wasn't happy. But there wasn't any thing he could blame them for.  
  
Darien had long ago gone home. He didn't have to worry about reports.   
  
Alex was worn out by the time they were done. She stood and stretched. Glancing over  
at her temporary partner. She really wished he didn't have such strict rules.  
She would really have enjoyed taking him home with her, now that the work was done.  
  
Bobby was only wearing his shirt again, his suit jacket hanging on the back of his chair.  
Alex admired the view for what might be the last time for a while. The Official had   
hinted that she had a new undercover case to start on soon.   
He was so male, she didn't know how she'd managed to keep her mind on her work  
the other times she'd worked with him. Even his voice sent chills down her spine,  
now that she'd been with him. She longed to her that deep growl he made when he  
was near completion.   
  
"Hobbes, let me buy you a drink?" she offered.  
  
"Ah, thanks Alex but I don't know if that's a good idea." He stood up from the desk.  
  
She crossed the room, stood close in beside him, inhaled. Damn he even smelled good.  
"One more." She asked, almost adding please.  
  
"Sorry?" Bobby didn't know what she was asking.   
  
"Couldn't we be together just once more before you cut me off?"   
  
Bobby sighed, it was that again. He was only human, he couldn't keep turning her down.  
Especially now that he'd tasted her. Maybe once more wouldn't hurt.   
"If you play by my rules this time."   
  
"What are they?"   
  
" We go to your place, I have some control over things this time. And ..."   
he put his arm around her waist and drew her body into his.   
  
"Anything." She was already heating up for him.   
  
"You have to make the most of tonight, I'm not going to give in again."   
  
Alex thought she'd had great sex a number of times in her life. But they didn't  
compare to being with Hobbes when he was in control.   
  
She took him home, he was the first person she worked with that she'd ever taken  
to her place.   
  
"This is nice, kind of bare, don't you have keepsakes or family pictures?"   
  
" No keepsakes, my family pictures are all here, it make it easier to pack  
as often as I move." she waved towards a collage of pictures that was  
hanging over the kitchen table.   
  
"No brothers?"   
  
"No, just my two sisters and my folks." Alex didn't want to talk about her family.  
  
Bobby nodded, she'd been a cute kid, the oldest of three it looked like.   
"Why don't you relax, this is your place." Bobby turned to look at her.  
"I'm the one that is supposed to be up tight."   
  
"Hobbes, can I offer you something to drink? I have scotch, beer, and the regular  
stuff, soda, water, juice." Alex was feeling edgy.  
  
"Maybe later, why are you so up tight, this was your idea? Do you want me   
to leave?"   
  
"No, no," She stepped forward and touched his arm, her eyes flying to his.  
  
"Alex what's wrong?" He was concerned now, she was acting so strangely.  
  
"I don't know." She confessed.   
  
Bobby slipped his arms around her, and coxed her cheek to rest against his  
shoulder. He hugged her close, but not hard. Alex was tense in his arms  
for a moment, then sighed and relaxed into him.   
It felt so nice, to let go for a minute. She felt safe with him, not from him but with  
him near. Not a feeling she as familiar with, she was always on her guard with  
men. Her first, last and only love had betrayed her. She'd never allowed her  
guard down with a man since. Hobbes was safe, he wouldn't hurt her, physically  
or emotionally.   
  
Bobby felt the tension drain out of her, she settled into his embrace even more.  
It seemed what she really needed was to be held, the sex was secondary.   
Alex was totally comfortable in his arms, but she was also aware she'd asked him  
over for more than just a really nice hug. She sighed, and eased back enough so  
that she could reach his mouth, and kissed him. Slow, gentle.   
  
"Alex, I'm not a young stud you invited back to your place who expects he's  
going to have serious sex. If you just want to be held for a little while."   
Bobby offered.   
  
"You'd do that?" She was shocked by his offer. Most men didn't want to have  
anything to do with cuddling, unless it lead to the sex.   
  
"Yeah. I think you need to be held more than anything."   
  
Alex had to fight back tears suddenly, he was so sweet. And she'd been so mean to  
him in the past. But she wasn't going to put him through it, she wanted him in   
her bed he'd said it was her last chance and she wasn't going to miss it.   
  
"No, come with me." She pushed out of his hold and took his hand. She led him  
to the bedroom and turned on a light near the bed.   
  
"I'm not going to pass up the chance to be with you again." She placed a hand on  
each of his shoulders and kissed him. This kiss was more passionate, she did want  
him. Bobby responded to her lead, then took over. He began with kissing and  
stroking, removing her clothes with skill, until she was naked under him. He was  
naked also, she hadn't helped at all. He was in complete control, he'd already   
found her weakness and he was exploiting it shamlessly.   
"Open your eyes Alex,"   
"I can't this is to nice a dream, I don't want it to end."  
  
"You know it's not a dream, open your eyes." Hobbes urged her. He'd discovered   
her fascination with his build more by accident than anything. He intended to exploit  
that fact as much as possible. "Open your eyes."   
  
He lifted her hand and kissed a finger tip, " Hiding from me , when you really want  
something else. I wouldn't have figured you for being shy."   
  
Bobby was balanced over her, his groin in full contact with her softness, but   
he wasn't joined with her. She'd pulled back right when they'd gotten to that   
point. He wasn't about to continue until he understood what made her flinch.  
  
"Please Hobbes, you're almost there."   
  
"Not until you look at me."  
  
Alex opened her eyes. He was struggling to keep himself in control, she owed him  
an explanation. But not right this minute. "Please Bobby, I want you so much."   
  
He broke then, and thrust inside, she was hot, tight and arched up to meet him.  
He took his time, building her to climax several times before taking his pleasure.  
She was boneless under him, moaning her pleasure when the orgasm over took him.  
He stayed balanced over her a moment after, then pulled her into his side and  
kissed her.   
"Now, you have to explain."  
  
"I was raped once a very long time ago. I've had therapy, and usually if I act aggressive  
I can get past that moment of penetration with out flinching. You're the first man I've  
allowed to have control, but I couldn't keep from reacting a little." She explained.  
  
"Oh, God Alex, why didn't you tell me before now?" Bobby sounded distressed.  
  
"Because you would never have agreed to this."   
  
Bobby though for a moment, she was probably right. It was difficult being a woman's  
lover if she'd been hurt in the past, or attacked.   
  
"I'm honored you allowed me control. But why did you?"   
  
"Because I feel safe with you. And I don't mean because you're not a magnificent lover.  
I mean safe as in protected, the very thing I fought against when we first met."   
  
"Thank you, I guess this explains why you're not chasing Fawkes." Bobby sighed  
and stroked a hand over her back.   
  
"You still don't believe I'm attracted to you? Hobbes come on your self image can't  
be that low."   
  
"Compare Fawkes and me, then tell me that again."   
  
"I don't have to, I know your good qualities and his. I prefer yours."   
  
"Alex tell that to someone who doesn't know you." Bobby shook his head.  
  
"I'm serious, you think I chose you for your control?"   
  
"You tell me that wasn't a big part of it."   
  
"I choose you because you make me crazy. I've worked in close contact with both  
you and Darien this past year. You're the one that gets me hot and bothered."  
  
"Only because you don't trust him to stay in control."   
  
"Because I've always had a thing for men more in my size range. The fit is better,  
I don't get crushed. I like your build Hobbes, you're my size."   
  
"That's the first time I've heard that."   
  
"Probably because you do the choosing, usually." She reminded him.  
  
"You have a point. Ok, then why so shy if you like why aren't you touching?"  
He was teasing her now.   
  
"Because you're watching." She admitted.   
  
"You want me to go to sleep?"   
  
"No, just close your eyes." She leaned up on an elbow and stroked a small hand over  
his hard chest. Bobby inhaled, and tried to enjoy her caress. He didn't want to become  
aroused again, but he was afraid that was where this was leading.   
  
"You must work out all the time." she told him.   
  
Bobby remained silent, he didn't want to discuss his work out routine with her.  
  
Alex didn't draw out her exploration of his body. She'd already put him through  
enough torture. She kissed him quickly when she was done. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, come back here. where are you going?" Bobby snagged her wrist before  
she was off the bed.   
  
"Don't you want to...." She trailed off, no, he wouldn't she stopped and looked a  
at his eyes, they were so expressive normally, but at the moment they were just  
dark, deep dark brown.   
  
"I want to hold you, come back and lay next to me." Bobby instructed.  
  
Alex smiled and moved in beside him, "You're going to spoil me now."   
  
Bobby wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled in to his side, resting  
her cheek on his chest. They both went to sleep.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby woke up alone in the bed. he heard water running in the bathroom.  
He was just about to go and see if she would like company when his cell  
phone rang.   
  
"Yeah, what? Oh, Yes sir I'll be in right away." Damn, he flipped closed his phone  
  
Bobby scrambled out of bed, "Alex!" He pounded on the bathroom door.  
  
"What?" she opened it a second later, the shower still running.   
  
"I just got a call from the Chief, I have to report in now. Can I take a quick shower?"  
  
"Ya sure come on, I'm almost finished."   
  
Bobby could tell she was done in the shower, he wondered why the water was   
still on.   
"I'm putting conditioner in my hair, the steam helps with the treatment. Go on  
shower, I'll be done in here in a minute."   
  
Bobby dropped any pretense of modesty and climbed into the shower.   
Alex admired the view just the same. But there was no time for anything.   
  
She was under loan to another agency or she would have been called in too.   
  
Bobby was in and out in five minutes.   
He was dressing when she returned with coffee from the kitchen.   
"Hobbes I put this in a travel mug for you. I want to ah,..."   
  
Bobby looked up from tying his shoes. He should say something besides   
it was nice and bye. "Alex, we can't do this again, but if you need a friend, a hug  
and ear you call me."   
  
She teared up again, Damn he had the worst effect on her emotions. Her hand  
flew to her mouth to keep her from sobbing. Bobby stood and engulfed her in  
a tight hug. "I mean it, you call me, anytime and I'll be here."   
  
"Hobbes I can't ask that of you, you have Darien to worry about now as it is."  
  
"I think I can handle both of you, but you have to keep in touch." He eased her  
back and looked into her eyes.   
  
"I'll stay in touch." She promised.   
  
"You know I'll hunt you down if you don't." He promised her. She nodded.  
  
He was gone. The minute he was out of her apartment the shields came up  
again. She was gone for ninety days. She did call three times and left a message  
with his machine.   
  
Bobby worried, but that was nothing new. He finally pried the information out of  
Eberts that Alex was on lone to the Dept of State and she was on an undercover mission.  
  
Darien and he were walking in after a very long day when she came back.   
Darien was almost bowled over, by a small brunette female shooting across the parking  
lot to embrace his Partner. He had to do a double take, to make sure it was Alex.   
  
"I' m glad to be back, that case was a killer." Alex hugged him, Bobby was almost   
caught off guard, he'd realized it was Alex while she was still about ten feet from  
throwing herself into his arms. Not the Alex Monroe he remembered.   
  
"Alex you're back."  
  
"No, kidding Bobby." Darien looked at the two of them. What was that all about?  
  
"Darien, it's nice to see you too." Alex left Bobby's embrace and hugged him too.  
Darien hugged her back but was still very puzzled, by her behavior.   
  
Bobby was studying her while she was hugging Darien, she'd had to change her look  
for the assignment apparently, her hair was much longer and styled to make her   
look younger than usual.   
  
"Come in and tell me what's going on around here." Alex took both of their arms  
and walked inside.   
  
"Alex I have to go see the Keeper but I'll be back." Darien excused himself.  
  
Bobby escorted her to his office. "What kind of mission did they send you on?"  
  
"I can't talk about it, I may have to go back, that's why my hair is like this.  
How have you been you look as hot as ever."   
  
"Ok, you're not the Monroe I know what have you done with her?" Bobby   
was serious.   
  
"This is the me from when I was first an agent, they recruited me straight out of  
college, they wanted a fresh young female agent to do CST work. I thought it  
would be fun. I learned it wasn't all sunshine and roses." Alex took a seat  
on his beat up couch.   
  
"Can we maybe find a place somewhere between this and how you were when  
I saw you last?" Bobby asked.   
  
Alex took a deep breath and let it out. She'd been doing that persona for so long  
it was hard to turn it off. "Ok, sorry, I thought you'd like the happy go lucky Monroe."  
  
"That was a little to much. Come here." Bobby motioned for her to come to him.  
  
"Now, how are you really doing?" He hugged her gently this time.  
  
"I really could have used this thirty days ago." She buried her face into his shoulder  
and closed her eyes.   
  
"Go on let go, I'm not going anywhere." Bobby urged her to let him help.  
  
"I can't not here," she whispered. But she stayed in his arms for over a minute  
soaking up the feeling.   
  
"I have to make a report but we can meet later if you need to." He offered.  
  
"I'd like that, let me buy you dinner. Darien too." She offered.  
"Claire told me about the good news, he doesn't need counter agent anymore.  
Hey why did he have to go see Claire if he doesn't need a shot now?"  
  
"I think he was just making an excuse to give me a chance to ..."  
  
"Do you have to break something to me, did you and Claire finally...?  
  
"No, nothing like that."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Darien and I are kind of paired off now." Bobby told her.  
  
"I wondered when you'd give in and let him love you." She surprised him with  
her answer.  
  
"You knew? Is that why you never made moves on him?" Bobby was smiling.  
  
"It was one reason, but it's still you that makes me nuts. I'm happy for you.   
But I guess anymore comfort sessions is out of the question now huh?"  
  
"Comfort sure, sex not a chance."   
  
"Does the boss know?"   
  
"Probably but not because we are open about it."   
  
"I still want to take you guys to dinner, Claire too lets go and find them."  
Alex was smiling.  
end 


End file.
